In LTE (Long Term Evolution) standardized in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a standardization organization for radio communication systems, techniques called SON (Self Organizing Network) are employed. SON is expected to automate measurement and settings in fields without requiring human intervention for installation and maintenance of a radio base station (see Non-Patent Literature 1, for example).
In SON, there is proposed a method by which coverage being a communication area of a radio base station (referred to as “eNB” in 3GPP) is adjusted by appropriately setting handover parameters which are base station parameters, and thereby reducing the number of failed handovers between radio base stations. Such a method is referred to as MRO (Mobility Robustness Optimization).